


Nature's Gift

by blue_LED_cupcake



Series: Nature's Gift [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_LED_cupcake/pseuds/blue_LED_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier & Engineer making it in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So… I’m getting there. Helmet party, again. This is NSFW and adults-only for reasons. Would love to receive some constructive criticism.

Dell and Jane loved to take long drives around Teufort. The roads they took were random and sometimes led to sudden discoveries of nature trails, beautiful views, hidden treasures. These places were special treats after a tiresome day of rocket jumping, erecting buildings, attacking and defensing. That day, they managed to get to the forest. It was a silent place, with birds chanting their songs occasionally. Engineer's old truck stopped between two big trees, yellow light of evening sun pushed its way through leaves to dark paint on the car.  
  
Dell smiled. The vibrant light on his face made the face expression even more kind and warming. "Okay, love, let's move. Don't forget ta get ya backpack!"  
  
Soldier tipped his helmet, and the yellow light touched the ice of his light blue eyes. "Absolutely affirmative." His strong hand grabbed the backpack from the back seat, and he got out of the vehicle. Engineer took his backpack and left the car as well.  
  
"Ain't that a wonderful evening to be over 'ere?"  
  
"Yeah," Soldier held his partner's hand. "that's one of the small reasons why I lived in Eastern Europe for so damn long. There are so many beautiful places. I kept wandering and never wanted to stop."  
  
"And I never want ya to stop, mister." The shorter man stopped. "Your voice is lovely, especially in that 'maggot' part." Jane took Dell's gloveless hand and gently kissed it. "Jane, you're bein' quite romantic lately. I appreciate it."  
  
"That is the least but not the last you will appreciate tonight, private." Soldier's face obtained that grin Engie understood as "kinky grin". Usually it was accompanied by the "c'mere cupcake" phrase he loved to use to initiate the sexy time.  
  
"Ah bet."  
  
They proceeded to walk in the woods chatting about the little everyday things. The woods had been getting more intense, and the light was slowly disappearing. Soldier suddenly turned and pinned Engineer to one of the trees around them. He pressed his body against the other man's, kissing, thrusting his tongue into Dell's mouth.  
  
"I need you right here and right now, cupcake."  
  
"I am all yo--Aaaaah!" Soldier managed to get his hand underneath the overalls and put his index finger into the ring of muscles, moving slowly.  
  
"Like hell you are, private cowboy! Time to ride your lovely horse!" He sticked his middle finger, and moved faster. Engie's silent moans and whispers turned up. Jane knew how to make Dell melt right in his own hands in mere seconds. All this let their members harden. Engineer adored to make love with their clothes on, and Soldier pulled his partner's overalls down, unbuttoned his own pants. He turned Engineer around, gripped both wrists of the shorter man by one hand, and pulling down his underwear with the other. Dell was bent, exposing his behind.

"Aw, shucks. Lube, in the backpa- _aah!_ " Both men had their underwear hanging around the knees. Jane rubbed his cock around Dell's hole, sweetingly teasing his lover.

"You get that now, cupcake, or there will be _consequences_!"

Engineer quickly obeyed. Still bent down, he reached for the backpack, rapidly run through the contents and found what both of them needed so much. Soldier didn't wait long to rub it on his own dick. Soldier resumed to hold Engineer's hands, while entering. He used to be a rough lover, but Engineer taught him the right ways. Dell adored how he entered gently. He will get a chance to be harsh.  
  
Jane let his aroused member touch Dell's throbbing hole. He let himself play a little bit with Engineer's amplified feelings.  
  
"Oh Solly, please, I need ya down there."  
  
"Just let me tease you a bit, love."  
  
Dell has nothing else to do other than exhale a sweet moan. Jane kept rubbing his dick against the hole, and then let his member's head enter Engineer. He went deeper, and he was doing that slow. This was like giving child a candy on after another: the more you give, the more they want another one. Dell tried to pin himself onto Jane's aroused tool, but Soldier held him tight enough to minimize Engie's efforts. He bent to reach Engineer's back, and started biting the chubby skin.  
  
"Mah goodness, Solly, are you--"  
  
"One cannot simply let another make love without receiving some bites!"  
  
"Ah bet... Sun Tzu said that..."  
  
It was getting complicated for Engineer to talk. Meanwhile Solly chose to have it the old-style, relentless fucking that always left Engie with lots of signs on his body clearly stating that he had a fun night. Teammates didn't bother asking how come Engie ends up with those not after a fight. Solly was harshly inserting himself in Dell's hole, repeatedly hitting that right spot inside. Both men moaned in their own ways: Engie moaning sweetly, Soldier screaming in pure happiness. Engineer's own dick was about to come, Soldier was getting there as well. Jane's mind exploded with pure sensation, filling his lover with hot cum. He immediately started to pleasure his partner by giving him a handjob. It was matter of seconds for Engie to make rocket-boy's hand dirty. After some necessary hygiene procedures that were available to them, they put the clothes on and laid down on chilly grass. It was getting late, sun left its last beams on few clouds.  
  
"I love you, Jane. You always bring sun into my life."  
  
They kissed softly.  
  
"And I love you, sweetheart."  
  
They have remained in the same position for a few more minutes before Engineer offered to get back to the base. It wasn't about team finding out about their relationship - they all knew about it, and even Scout managed to shut it after a while. Soldier's hands were powerful, and Engineer wanted that power to be useful in his workshop. They have recently started working together, therefore Engie didn't assign Solly for sophisticated jobs like soldering circuit boards, instead Jane was good for mechanical stuff like assembling parts and restocking the dispenser. Jane found these jobs magical, because for some unknown reason they made him unbelievably calm.  
  
"Yep, we'll go ta workshop and get that beast outta your hot body."  
  
"Yeah, and place it in dispenser to share with everyone in the battlefield!"  
  
"That's mah boy!"  
  
Dell took the driver's seat, Jane sitting next to him. He shined his usual crooked smile, and started the truck. Soldier looked at the clear sky, seeing the few stars that dared to show up that early. He fell asleep soon, snoring calmly. Engineer giggled a bit, driving them back to the base.


End file.
